everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mael Loth
A young prince with a devouring ambition, there's little chances for Mael Loth to ever be stopped from reaching his goals... or at least from trying ''to reach those goals. Character Personality First off, Mael is '''ambitious. '''He isn't content with the role he has and is in '''constant search of more. '''Don't ask more what, just... more. But, paradoxically, Mael is also a '''lazy dude. '''He isn't a big fan of doing things by himself and sometimes ends up letting things undone, or only half-done. Though, that doesn't stop him from having '''high ideals '''and a constant crave for recognition. He only wants '''the best in life '''and tends to come off as a bit '''snobbish. '''He desperately wants to be seen as '''someone with authority '-which he honestly isn't.' '''He wants to be listened to and '''hates when his voice isn't heard. '''He may be lazy, but what he does a lot is '''talking. '''Talking, talking, talking, to confuse his interlocutor and lead the conversation the way he wants. He's good at that, and absuses of that. Sometimes. Anyway, he usually shuts up only when he's like... super shocked. Mael can also be pretty '''chill, '''always up for having fun! He's mostly a '''laid back '''person, and it appears in his way of speaking ("c'mon", " 'kay" and "y'all" are common) But being laid back doesn't mean you take anything, and Mael certainly doesn't. He has a '''sense of justice '''that pushes him to defend people that are bullied, for example. Sense of justice, yes. Moral compass? Less so. As said previously, Mael possesses a '''burning ambition '''and actually would be ready to do pretty anything for power. King Lot is supposed to be a political ally to King Arthur, but Mael wants none of that. He finds "political alliances" to be '''silly. '''He thinks everyone should fight for their own self and not bother with "alliances". He has a rather '''blunt way to voice his opinions'. He never denied he wasn't exactly "trustworthy" and even admitted to be kind of a backstabber '''and to '''lack of loyalty. '''Mael is what we'd ironically call a "honest traitor". But he would never, ever, '''betray his friends or people he respects, and there's both in the Arthurian Knights. He cares deeply about them and would do anything for them, even overcoming his chronic laziness. Though he regularly says that he could've gotten Excalibur out of the stone if he had arrived earlier, Mael is, in no way, questioning Britta's ability to rule. He does respect her highly, though he is kind of jealous. ' Mael is also, truth be told, a bit '''arrogant. '''He often acts like he '''knows best '(even if he clearly doesn't) and also tries to appear more '''cultured '''than he really is, which is shown by his habit to put Latin quotes he admittedly '''doesn't understand in his sentences. Appearance Mael is of average height with thick curly brown hair that goes to his chin, and hazel eyes. He has a clear skin and freckles on his cheeks. His clothes are usually Celtic-inspired and his color scheme is brown, yellow and bronze. Fairytale – Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Lot How does Mael come into it? So basically, King Lot and his wife Anna had a son, which was Mael. He was set to inherit the throne of Lotian, and all seemed pretty good and all. That was until some barbarians invaded the country and actually managed to seriously damage it. So of course, there was fights. Finally the barbarians were vanquished but of course, the houses and also the royal castle needed serious reparations. A few years later, (Mael was seven at the time) everything was fixed. But the royal family had seriously gone down in the people's esteem. Though, both Lot and Anna cared little and this led to several revolts. More like several fails of revolt. In the meantime, Mael was more or less put in safe places whenever there was a revolt. However, since a few years now, the things have settled down and there hasn't been any revolt for one year. Relationships Family Mother : Queen Anna Mael deeply admires her mother. Anna is a level-headed woman who rarely loses her cold blood and always knows how to face any tricky situation. She did her best to keep things okay when the times were hard and is still convinced that staying calm does more good that getting angry or freaking out. Father : King Lot Mael would have many things to say, and none of them would've been positive. He despises his father's attachment to alliances and just... doesn't get his way of thinking, and also "c'mon let's be real, when were lax behavior and multiple alliances ever something good?" Friends Arthurian Knights Mael highly appreciate and respect them, though he frequently admits to be frankly annoyed by some of them at times. But he never misses an occasion to say how much he's attached to them too, and they're the only people he considers to be true friends. Pet TBA Romance Mael has a (supposedly) one-sided crush on Padraig Goch. Her timidity and sweetness triggered Mael's protective instinct and he finds her to be the cutest girl in world. Enemies . Trivia *"Mael" means "Prince" in Celtic *Mael's admitted tendency to betray and his use of random Latin quotes are inspired from the character of King Loth in the French show Kaamelott *Mael is really fond of any sweets *He speaks with a slight, almost unnoticeable, Scottish accent *Mael is average-skilled with a sword, but actually prefers the dagger or the knife *Mael was first thought up as an Arthurian counterpart of Denis Du Vallon, before the creator completely scrapped the idea. *Mael's full name is actually Maeldun, but no one knows that or even uses his full name. Quotes Has Also Been Called Elly (by Julius, he HATES that nickname), El-El Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend